Literarily Long Fall
by crono23
Summary: 1,667 words of Daisy falling down a flight of stairs. That's literally it.


It was precisely 1:37 PM in the small American town of Roseville. This day, a Saturday, was a day like any other. The hot summer sun beat down, the sky around it clear, save for a few stray cirrostratus clouds lazily making their way across the vast sea of cyan that was Earth's stratosphere. Several avians were flying through the sky, including, but not limited to the common Rock Dove, the Yellow-bellied sapsucker, and a few uninteresting nuthatches, each of which were commonly seen in this particular part of the United States of America. And of course, stifling heat and humidity made sure any outdoor activities did not last long before those that chose to take part were too exhausted to continue participating.

On one street, quite like the others, sat a quaint, middle-class house of decent size. Painted in a color some might describe as 'Macaroon Cream', with bits of black and chestnut trim. Inside this house there lived a small, three-person family. A husband and wife, who's names are neither known, nor important (save for the fact that the father was nicknamed 'Teddy'), and their daughter, by the name of Daisy. Daisy, aged fifteen, was an often nervous child, though quite gifted in the intelligence department, and far more bright and bouncy while among her friends or her lover, Abbey. She was a bit pudgy around the waist, though it was made up for by her luxurious, curly fur, colored a beautiful tan color. With deep brown eyes, a pearl necklace given to her by her mother, and an extremely soft and fluffy tail, she was often admired by friends (and sometimes strangers), though she lacked the courage necessary to believe any compliments she received from both parties.

At this particular time, Daisy was relaxing on her bed, wasting away her free time by skimming through various channels on her private television above her dresser, which she had the good fortune of owning. She had finally came to a program that seemed moderately interesting compared to what drivel she had already seen, and began to relax even further, only to be interrupted by a growling sound. To her great dismay, she felt the feeling of an empty stomach, and realized she had not consumed anything since she had laid down to relax hours earlier. At first she tried to ignore it, but due to the fact she was often well-fed, an empty stomach did not last long before being sated by her gluttonous nature. Thus, she hurriedly removed her large, fluffy form from the bed and began walking out into the hallway, then down the stairs towards the kitchen.

As Daisy entered the kitchen, she went straight for the refrigerator, though she noted the lack of her parents. The two had gone out earlier for lunch, entrusting that Daisy would do just fine on her own for a while. They of course weren't home yet, but Daisy simply considered that an opportunity to purloin a tub of Choco-Shock from the part of the refrigerator that stored frozen goods. She had just opened the freezer and was about to grab the tub of frozen cream, before a thought crossed her mind. Daisy was extremely self-conscious of her own body; would ice cream be the best choice right now? There was plenty of more healthy stuff she could grab from the cabinet, yet here she was going straight for the worst possible choice health-wise. She thought for a moment about the situation, but quashed the thought, figuring she could risk a little since she was still young. She grabbed a metal spoon from one of the drawers and casually walked back to the staircase; delicious, frozen treat in one hand; spoon in the other.

The stairs creaked slightly under her weight as Daisy ascended them, though she had gotten used to the sound. It wasn't an old house, but the stairs were confirmed to not be of good quality, and as a result they creaked whenever suitable weight was put on them. Lately it had been getting squeakier, and the family considered a repairman, though it was not quite to a state where it needed immediate attention. Daisy couldn't care less, but in a few seconds time she would have very different thoughts. For as she finally reached the very top of the staircase, disaster struck!

In a flash, Daisy could feel the ground give way under her left foot. Though she did not know until later, one of the mahogany steps—worn down more than the others over the years—decided that this particular point in time was the best time to finally snap. Her left foot, just a split second before being lifted, was suddenly plunged into a sudden void caused by the breaking of wood. All balance was lost in a second as the poor, unsuspecting girl began to topple backwards. The spoon was dropped immediately, alongside the ice cream, which would be found later, splattered all across the floor freshly-cleaned floor. As for Daisy, time seemed to stand still as she began her unexpected journey back downstairs.

With a sickening thud, Daisy's backside connected with some of the stairs beneath her. It was not so much the sudden pain that appeared in her shoulders which scared her, but rather the fleeting thought that she was only near the very top of the stairs, and there would be plenty more pain to come within a few seconds time. She tried valiantly to grasp something, anything, with her short, fat arms by flailing them in the air above her, but they only succeeded in grasping air as her lower body sailed over her head and strained neck.

Like before, there was another thud, and fresh pain in Daisy's thighs and knees as both parts collided with the juts that were the very edge of each stair step. At this point she was practically lying on the staircase, and possibly could have saved herself if she was quick enough and not in serious pain. But unfortunately, that did not happen, and instead, her body turned to the right a bit, in an odd maneuver which allowed her heavy body to retain enough momentum to begin falling sideways.

This unexpected turn proved disastrous for poor Daisy. She began rolling down the stairs, much like a child rolls down a hill, allowing every stair edge to bang her in someway. Her ribs, backside, head, and even her face were knocked against a hard wooden edge at some point in time. Around a third of the way down the stairs, her nose connected perfectly with a stair, and soon she felt a wet sensation and saw brief flashes of crimson from the sudden flow of blood that poured from the broken veins inside her tiny nostrils.

As her journey reached the halfway point, Daisy finally found the time to scream in pain. A shrill cry escaped her, the kind that one would often expect of a terrified housewife. Her mouth was open for just a split second, but it was long enough for her to metaphorically eat part of the stair, banging one of her premolars against the hard wood and adding yet another layer of pain to the several she was already feeling.

By the third quarter, Daisy yet again attempted to stop, or at least lessen the damage done to her young body. She reached out her right arm desperately, but her body sailed past, crushing the poor limb between a hundred pounds of fluff and meat, and the staircase itself. The velocity of her descent hardly changed though, and the unfortunate limb was bent in a way limbs do not normally bend, causing a painful cracking sound to reach Daisy's bruised ears. She screamed yet again, but it didn't last long as her bloody nose was crushed against a step sending warm blood all over her face and into her mouth.

Finally Daisy rolled to the bottom of the staircase, rolling a yard away from the stairs before coming to a halt. All she could do was let out a deep, painful moan, and lie there in intense, throbbing pain while waiting for something, anything to happen that could potentially ease her situation. But other than the faint, constant sound of blood from her nose pattering on the wooden floor, nothing of particular interest happened for the remainder of the hour.

At around 2:04 PM, Daisy's parents finally arrived home. They were excited enough to go out to lunch in the first place, but once food had been consumed and jokes told, they were each quite happy and filled with jubilation. But alas, all of that ended once they opened the door and saw their unconscious daughter lying on the floor, blood staining her face, and her arm bent at an odd angle. After a small bout of screaming, specifically from the mother, an ambulance was quickly called and an injured Daisy was driven away to the hospital, while concerned parents trailed behind in the family car.

Thankfully, the damage to Daisy's body was not quite as severe. The nosebleed had ended quickly, leaving only countless bruises, a broken arm, a chipped tooth, and a slick crack on her fifth rib. She was released after a week, with a mesh arm sling around her right arm, a fake premolar to replace the one that had been chipped, and a partial cast around her upper body to keep the cracked rib in place. The staircase was replaced as soon as possible, and no further problems were had for Daisy, despite a small mistrust of stairs which lasted for the better part of a month. At least she quite a story to tell her friends when she finally saw them again.

And that, dear reader, is the story of how Daisy fell down a flight of stairs.


End file.
